


Ich hab' gehört, hier steigt 'ne Party!

by Omega_White



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Humor, Bad Jokes, Crack, Excessive Drinking, Gen, Parody, Partying, Ridiculous
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24649273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_White/pseuds/Omega_White
Summary: Es ist mal wieder soweit, in Konoha wird eine Party geschmissen. Was da so alles passiert... lest selbst... wenn ihr euch traut!(Kleine, sinnlose Parodie und überzogene Darstellung der verschiedensten Naruto-Charaktere in einer Party-Situation)





	Ich hab' gehört, hier steigt 'ne Party!

„Ich hab` gehört hier steigt `ne Party!“

-  
-  
-

Izumo und Kotetsu feierten mal wieder eine Party und luden dazu all ihre Freunde ein. 

Dies taten sie selbstverständlich aus reiner Herzensgüte. Weil sie zusammenwohnten und sich dadurch eine größere Wohnung leisten konnten als mancher Elite-Jounin und weil sie einen guten Draht zum Inhaber der dorfeigenen Brauerei hatten. Und natürlich wussten sie, wie gerne ihre Freunde feierten und sich betranken.

Wirklich, sie taten dies aus reiner Selbstlosigkeit. Nicht etwa aus Eigennutz. Nein. Jeder, aber nicht Izumo und Kotetsu.

\--- Rückblick ---

„Hey Izumo!“

„Was denn Kotetsu?“ 

„Mir ist langweilig. Im Fernseher läuft nur Schrott, das Kino hat geschlossen und in den Büchern, die ich gefunden habe, sind gar keine Bilder drin.“

Izumo seufzte. „Du hast recht. Lass uns eine Party feiern. Mit all unseren Freunden.“

„Super!“, entgegnete Kotetsu freudig. „Endlich wieder eine Entschuldigung zum Saufen!“

\--- Rückblick Ende ---

Um fünf Uhr nachmittags kamen die ersten Gäste und wenig später war die Party in vollem Gange. 

Gai Maito war einer der ersten Gäste, doch blieb er bis zu Kakashi Hatakes Ankunft drei Stunden später an der Tür stehen. Er winkte dem silberhaarigen Jounin enthusiastisch zu und lief ihm entgegen. 

„Ah Kakashi, mein ewiger Rivale!“, rief er aus, während sie zusammen die Wohnung betraten, Kakashi augenscheinlich in die neuste Ausgabe des „Flirtparadieses“ vertieft. „Es scheint, ich bin der Gewinner unseres jüngsten jugendlichen Wettkampfes!“ 

Kakashi hob fragend eine Augenbraue und blätterte eine Seite seines Heftchens um. 

„Ja!“, verkündete Gai. „Hätten wir darum gewettet, wer als Erster auf dieser Party erscheint, so hätte ich diese Wette mit Abstand gewonnen!“ Er schenkte Kakashi ein strahlendes Zahnpastalächeln. „Mach dir nichts draus! Der fuselselige Abend wird noch genug Gelegenheiten für unsere jugendhaften Konkurrenzkämpfe bereithalten, da bin ich mir sicher!“

Kakashi blickte irritiert von seinem Buch auf. „Entschuldigung... Hast du etwas gesagt?“

Shikamaru Nara war gerade dabei, sich bei seinem Vater darüber zu beschweren, dass dieser sich überhaupt nicht bei seiner Mutter durchsetzen konnte, als ihm unwirsch von einem Wutanfall Gais das Wort abgeschnitten wurde. 

„Oh VERDAMMT, warum muss dieser Kakashi immer so unglaublich COOL und HIP klingen?! Das treibt mich SO in den WAHNSIIINNN!!!“ Ja, ungefähr so hörte sich dieser Wutanfall an. Wenn nicht sogar ein bisschen anders.

„Entschuldigung mein Sohn, was hattest du sagen wollen?“, fragte Herr Nara seinen Sohn, während er an einem Glas Sekt nippte und dabei immerzu nervös auf seine Armbanduhr schielte.

„Ich hatte sagen wollen, dass du dich überhaupt nicht bei meiner Mutter durchsetzen kannst.“, entgegnete dieser mürrisch.

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht.“, widersprach der Vater. „Ich kann mich sehr wohl durchsetzen. Ich habe immerhin durchgesetzt, dass wir für eine kurze Weile auf diese Party gehen dürfen.“ Er blickte erneut nervös auf seine Uhr. „So, hier sind wir... ... Dann können wir ja auch wieder gehen.“

Hektisch schob er seinen Sohn zur Tür heraus. „Versager...“, grummelte dieser und rollte mit den Augen.

Zwei Stunden nach Beginn der Party waren die meisten Gäste eingetroffen und die meisten der eingetroffenen Gäste waren betrunken. Inklusive der Gastgeber, welche schon zwei Stunden vor Beginn der Party nicht mehr gerade hatten gehen können.

Iruka war natürlich gerne bereit, jedem der gerade das Pech hatte, sich in der Nähe zu befinden einen Vortrag darüber zu halten, wie schädlich der Genuss alkoholischer Getränke und lüsterne Verführung für das Leben eines Shinobi sein konnten. 

Deutlich machte er dies am Beispiel Asumas. 

Asuma, selbst schon sternhagelvoll, stand in einer Ecke des Wohnzimmers, damit beschäftigt eine ebenfalls schon mehr als nur leicht angetrunkene Kurenai für sich zu gewinnen, mithilfe einiger Flirtsprüche, welche Gai ihm freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

„Ahlsso Kuenaai-tschan...“, nuschelte er in einem Tonfall, von dem er glaubte, dass er besonders attraktiv und männlich klang. „Sch`ap meinen Schlüssl daheim vergessn... Kannisch vielleischt dein` habn...?“ 

Wenig später lagen die beiden quer über Izumos Sofa, in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss verwickelt.

„Sag mal Kurenai...“, meinte Raidou zu der langhaarigen Frau, welche breit grinsend ein paar Meter weiter an der Wand lehnte. „Warum macht denn Asuma auf einmal mit Ebisu rum? Ich dachte der läuft immer noch dir hinterher...“

Kurenai zuckte nur knapp mit den Schultern und trank einen Schluck ihres Mineralwassers. „Sagen wir einfach... Das kommt davon, wenn man in der Akademie nicht richtig aufpasst.“ 

„Meine Rede!“, rief Iruka mit Nachdruck. „Mei-ne-Re-de, ich hab euch IMMER gesagt-“

Der Rest seiner Moralvorträge sollte die Ohren seiner Gläubiger niemals erreichen, weil die Musik pünktlich zur Nachtruhe so laut gestellt wurde, dass sie selbst die sich beschwerenden Nachbarn leicht zu übertönen vermochte, und dass selbst die letzten, die es noch nicht wussten, mitbekamen, dass Izumo und Kotetsu eine ihrer berüchtigten Partys schmissen.

Drei Häuserblöcke weiter im Arbeitszimmer des Hokage schoss Tsunade`s Kopf in die Höhe und sie blickte ihre Gehilfin Shizune irritiert über einen Berg voller Formulare hinweg an.

„Shizune, was ist das auf einmal für ein Lärm? Gibt da etwa jemand eine Party?“ Tsunade`s Augen nahmen bei der Vorstellung einen seltsam entrückten Ausdruck an. 

„N- Nein, Tsunade-sama!“, beeilte diese sich schnell zu sagen und schielte nervös zum Fenster hinaus. „Wieso sollte heute jemand eine Party geben? Es g- gibt doch gar keinen Anlass... Mach nur lieber schön den Papierkram zuende...“

Tsunade maß Shizune mit einem langen, abschätzigen und misstrauischen Blick, bevor sie sich ihrem Schicksal wieder zu fügen schien. Wieso hatte sie auch diese Wette verlieren müssen... „Du hast recht, Shizune.“, sagte sie schulterzuckend.

Gerade wollte Shizune erleichtert aufatmen, als Genma zur Tür hereintrat. „Hokage-sama...“, begann er, nervös auf seinem Zahnstocher kauend. „Ich wollte fragen, ob ich vielleicht früher gehen darf, weil Izumo und Kotetsu doch heute diese Party geben und-“

Der Rest seines Satzes ging in einem Tobsuchtanfall Tsunade`s unter. „Eine PARTY?!“ Sie warf Shizune einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Und warum bin ich nicht EINGELADEN?!“ Wutentbrannt stürmte sie aus ihrem Büro, einen Berg voller Akten hinter sich zurück lassend. 

„Oh ich hasse es, wenn sie das macht!“, seufzte Shizune frustriert, bevor sie Tsunade hinterherrannte und Genma alleine mit dem Papierkram zurückließ. 

Wie gesagt nahmen nun auch die Letzten Notiz von der Party. So zum Beispiel Jiraiya, der in diesem Augenblick mit Naruto im Schlepptau zur Wohnungstür hereinkam. Sofort bediente er sich einer Flasche Sake und hielt nach hübschen Mädchen Ausschau.

„Perverser Einsiedler!“, rief Naruto wütend und riss ihm die Flasche aus der Hand. „Du hattest versprochen, mit mir zu trainieren!“ 

Jiraiya musterte Naruto wie eine lästige Fliege. „Hatte ich das?“, fragte er unschuldig, einen bitterbösen Blick erntend. 

„Du bist doch nur hier, um dich zu besaufen und Weiber aufzureißen, gib es zu!“, rief Naruto.

„Pssst, nicht so laut!“, zischte der Sannin und blickte sich nervös zu allen Seiten um. „Ich bin hier, um... Informationen zu sammeln, ja genau!“ Er lachte verschmitzt und blickte Naruto verstohlen an. „Und zum Beschaffen von Informationen benötigt man Geld. Was meinst du... Wir machen einen Handel. Du gibst mir dein Geld zur sicheren Aufbewahrung und dafür bringe ich dir eine neue Technik bei!“ 

Widerwillig, und weil Jiraiya ihn mit dem Rasengan bedrohte, ging Naruto auf diesen Handel ein. Jiraiya riss ihm euphorisch seinen Geldbeutel aus den Händen und gab ihm dafür eine schwere Eisenkugel.

„So, Naruto.“, erklärte er, schon im Weggehen. „Du gehst nun mit dieser Kugel vor die Tür und versuchst sie mit Hilfe deines Chakras zum platzen zu bringen. Bis dann!“ 

„Hey Moment mal, wie soll ich das denn-“, begann Naruto, doch Jiraiya war bereits im Getümmel verschwunden. „Argh, dieser alte Perversling! Mit solcher Unterstützung werde ich niemals Hokage!“ 

In diesem Augenblick kam Tsunade zur Tür hereingestürmt, dicht gefolgt von einer verzweifelt flehenden Shizune. „Tu es nicht, Tsunade-sama, nein, nein, alles nur das nicht, lass es seeeiiin, ich BITTE dich!“ 

„Ich habe gehört, hier steigt eine PARTY!“, rief Tsunade aufgebracht und zornesrot. „Und niemand hält es für nötig mir BESCHEID ZU SAGEN?!“

„Bitte Tsunade-sama!“, jammerte Shizune weiter. „Oh bitte, du hast noch so viel Papierkram zu erledigen, ich beschwöre dich-“

Tsunade öffnete den Koffer, den sie mitgebracht hatte und zog ein Bündel Geldscheine hervor. „Also“, verkündete sie mit leuchtenden Augen. „Wer von euch nimmt die Herausforderung an?!“ 

Shizune fiel in Ohnmacht.

„ICH, Tsunade!“, rief ein entzückter Jiraiya, Narutos Geldbeutel schwenkend. „Ich möchte gegen dich spielen!“ 

„Gut, Jiraiya.“, sagte Tsunade mit todernster Miene und trank eine Flasche Sake auf Ex. „Was wird es diesmal sein? Dasselbe wie immer?“ 

„Dasselbe wie immer!“, flötete Jiraiya mit Augen in der Form eines umgedrehten U. „Wer von euch möchte mit uns Strippoker spielen?“, rief er in die Runde.

„WIR!“, kam es sofort vonseiten Gai, der wild seine und Kakashis Hand in die Luft hob. „Wir werden eine solch sommerfrische Herausforderung mit Freuden annehmen, nicht wahr, mein ewiger Rivale?“ Kakashi rollte mit seinem sichtbaren Auge.

„Wenn ich es NICHT schaffen sollte,“ rief Gai aus, „dann werde ich dreitausend Runden rückwärts und mit Feuerfackeln jonglierend auf meinen Händen um Konoha laufen! Das ist ein Versprechen!“

„Ich denke, wenn du zur Brauerei läufst und noch zehn Kästen Sake auf deinen Händen hierher jonglierst, reicht das!“, wandte Izumo unschuldig ein und wurde sofort von Gai`s berühmter Nice-Guy-Pose belohnt.

Gai öffnete feierlich eine Flasche Sake und stieß mit den anderen an. 

Just in diesem Augenblick kam Rock Lee zur Tür hereingestürmt.

Mit den Worten „SENSEI GAAAAIIII!!!“ hielt er direkt auf Gai zu und fiel dem überraschten und sichtlich gerührten Jounin in die Arme. 

„Sensei!“, rief Lee. „Ich bin hier, weil ich darum bitten möchte, dreitausend Runden rückwärts und mit Feuerfackeln jonglierend auf meinen Händen um Konoha laufen zu dürfen!“ Seine Augen glitzerten entschlossen.

„Oh natürlich darfst du das, Lee!“, rief Gai, eine Träne aus seinen Augenwinkeln wischend. „Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein Schüler!“ Die beiden umarmten sich schluchzend. 

Dann erblickte Lee die Sakeflasche in Gai`s Hand und die Tränen flossen haltlos seine Wangen herunter. „Oh Sensei, sogar an meine Medizin habt Ihr gedacht! Ihr seid so ein fürsorglicher Lehrer!“ 

Mit diesen Worten riss Lee die Sakeflasche aus Gai`s Hand und trank sie in einem Zug leer. Alle starrten Lee aus aufgerissen Augen an.

„Oh nein!“, rief Gai aus, der als erster seine Sprache wiederfand. „Das ist schlecht, das ist absolut schlecht! Rette sich wer KAAANN!!!“ 

Doch es war schon zu spät. Lee`s Wangen verfärbten sich rosa und mit einem schrillen Kampfschrei stürzte er sich auf alle Umstehenden. Es entstand eine wilde Prügelei, unter welcher die Wohnung am meisten zu leiden hatte. Einrichtungsgegenstände gingen zu Bruch, Wände fielen auseinander, das Dach stürzte ein. Lee verarbeitete die gesamte Wohnung zu Kleinholz. 

Der Morgen dämmerte schon fast, als Lee sich endlich beruhigte und in Mitten all der Trümmer einschlief. All die anderen Partygäste, nun vollkommen ernüchtert, sanken ebenfalls zu Boden. 

Niemand bewegte sich, keiner sprach ein Wort. Nichts war zu hören als das gelegentliche Rascheln des Windes in den Blättern der Bäume und ein fernes, trauriges Vogelgezwitscher. 

Auf einmal flogen zwei schwarze Kunai über den Köpfen der Anwesenden hinweg und ein schwarzes Tuch spannte sich quer über die Bildfläche. Eine extrem aufgestylte Anko kam unter dem Tuch hervorgesprungen und posierte energetisch. 

„Hey Leute!“, rief sie und grinste in die Runde. „Ich hab` gehört, hier steigt `ne Party! .... ... ... Leute?“ 

-  
-  
-

ENDE


End file.
